My Roommate Mario
'''My Roommate Mario is the first episode of My Roommate Mario.''' Transcript (Dane is working on his computer, and Mario jumps into the room) Mario: It's me, Mario! Dane: Yeah dude, I know. We've been livin' together for like a month. You don't need to announce your name everytime you come in a room. Mario: Want to play some Mario Kart? Dane: Not really. Kinda busy. Mario: How about some Mario World? Dane: No. Mario: Mario Golf? Dane: Dude, I can't. I'm working. Mario: How about Super Duper Mario Rainbow Factory? Dane: That's...that's not even a game. Mario: It could be. Dane: No, it can't! Dude, please! I'm trying to finish this project for work. I'm on a dead line. Mario: Oh, come on. We can throw some fireballs just like this. (throws a fireball on the couch, causing it to burn) Dane: Dude! What I tell you about throwing fireballs in the house? Mario: You said only when Bowser's around. Dane: I never said that! I didn't say anything about Bowser, I said don't throw fireballs in the house! (sigh) Can you please make sure that doesn't spread. Gonna finish this. Mario: Can I see it? Dane: It's just a logo for a lightbulb company. Mario: I'm-a great at logos. Show me what it looks like. Dane: Fine, come look. (Mario jumps to Dane's side) Dane: See? There it is. What do you think? Mario: Hmmmmm..... It's good. But, it needs more Mario. Dane: What? Mario: It needs more Mario. Dane: Just because you in stuff doesn't make it better. Mario: I disagree. Watch this. (Starts editing) Dane: Dude, wha--hey, wha-what are you doing? Hey, come on. (Mario changes the lightbulb picture on the logo to a picture of himself) Mario: There. Better. Dane: Dude, you can't just do that. How is that gonna sell lightbulbs? Mario: It's-a perfect. Now just send it. Dane: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Mario: They'll like this. (presses the button) (The document loads, about to be sent) Mario: Eh, oh, there we go! (Loading completes) Dane: You just sent that? Mario: It was perfect! Dane: You just sent that! You sent that to my client! Mario: It was-a perfect. Dane: (putting his head down) Oh, my..... oooohhhhh... hey are gonna freak out. Mario: Oh, don't worry. He's going to love it. Dane: They're not gonna like that. (Dane's client, Frank, comes on Super Video Chat) Frank: Dane, are you there? Dane: Yup, yup. Here we go. Thanks. Here we go. Watch this. (chat begins) Dane: Hey, Frank. Frank: Dane, I just got the logo you sent over. Dane: Yeah, I'm....I'm sorry. I-- Frank: This is brilliant! Dane: What? Frank: This is exactly what I was looking for. This is unequivocally the greatest logo ever created on the face of the earth. It captures everything then our business stands for! Dane: So, you like that Mario's in it? Frank: I Like it! That's what makes this logo so great! This logo says, "We are dependable, we are the future, we are Lunar Lightbulbs." Mario: Told you. Dane: I'm getting a new roommate. Frank: You are a genius! Credits * Dane Boedigheimer as himself * Greg Brown as Frank * Created by Daneboe Trivia * Mario's artwork from this video is the same as the one from the Mario & Luigi RPG'sTrivia. Category:My Roommate Mario episodes Category:Videos Category:Gagfilms Wiki